Drunk Girl
by lakota33
Summary: Percy is having a guys' night with his friends when he sees the beautiful girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes dancing. Annabeth just broke up with her boyfriend and Thalia takes her out to "celebrate" (Thalia's words, not hers) *rated T for some language


Hello everyone! I would like to say first that I know it has been FOREVER since I have posted or updated a story. I could give some excuse but if I'm being honest; I just haven't felt up to writing for the past two years or so. Every time I would start a story I could never find the energy to finish it. My first two years at college were tough for me. I played softball there and the negativity that consumed the team began to consume me. I am just now getting over everything that happened to me my first two years and I'm starting to find my inspiration again. So… I might be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

 **Drunk Girl**

 **Percy**

"How the hell do I let you talk me into going out every weekend?"

"Come on man." My best friend Nico says. "You know it doesn't take that much convincing to get you to go out to the bars with me. Now Grover on the other hand, I have to drag him out by his hair."

The tall, pale man points to our other best friend, Grover. Grover's eyes widen at the mention of his name. Grover is a little shorter than me and Nico, so we are looking down on him a bit. His curly brown afro just reaches my forehead and he looks down on the ground to make him look even smaller.

"Guys… I-I don't know if I should go in." Grover stutters out as we roll our eyes at his nervousness. "I have a huge test on Monday and I don't think Juniper would really want me to be at a bar without her."

"You've been studying for that test for a week now and it's only Thursday; you could use a break." I remind him.

"And I texted Juniper and she said she was going to visit her family this weekend and you could use a guys' night." Nico finishes. "So, no bullshit excuses allowed."

We continue out of our apartment complex and walked down the busy New York City street to our favorite bar. The bar, as well as our apartment is close to NYU campus, so we are a walk away from everything a college student could need. The three of us decided to rent an apartment this year instead of a dorm. The dorms weren't awful for our first two years, but we wanted to have a little bit more space and not have to worry about room-inspections.

A block or two later we arrive to the bar "Mr. D's". We paid the cover for the band and walked on in only to be greeted by a ton of college students. We recognize a few friends at the bar and make our way to them.

"Hey man!" Nico yells over the music to our friend Jason as he slaps one hand on his shoulder.

"Hey guys." Jason says. "Didn't think you two would make it." He asks me and Grover.

I shrug and run my hand through by ink-black hair, "Had nothing better to do."

"I was forced to." Grover says as he sits down on the bar stool next to Jason.

"Where's Leo and Piper?" I ask knowing good and well if Jason is at a bar then Leo is the one who made him come out and Piper went to make sure they both got home okay.

"Piper went to talk to some girl she recognized from class and Leo is probably off flirting with Calypso."

"Gods I was hoping I wouldn't have to put up with him tonight." Nico mumbles. We all laughed because we know that while Nico and Leo are friends, Nico gets annoyed by Leo very easily. The two usually end up in an argument by the end of the night. Well… Nico is arguing and yelling while Leo is just saying shit to piss Nico off even more.

Just like he knew we were talking about him, Leo strolls up with two beers in his hand.

"Wow… two beers already?" I joke.

"Ha-ha. Just so you know one of these is for Caly."

"And why do you have that beer and not Caly?" Nico asks with a smirk.

"She said she doesn't like beer."

"She said she doesn't like beer? Or she doesn't like you?"

"Okay guys. That's enough." Piper says as she walks in between them.

"Hey Pipes." Nico, Grover and I greet her at the same time.

"Hello boys." She said with a smile. Piper is probably the nicest girl I have ever met. She's also super pretty, not my type, but pretty, none the less. She has brown hair that falls to her shoulders and eyes that change colors with the light. Piper and Jason have been together since their senior year of high school and are inseparable.

We casually drink and chat while we wait for the band to start playing. It's not long before the band starts their set. The band is good. They are pretty young, and I've noticed that they play here a lot. Piper suddenly gets really excited when she hears a song start to play that she absolutely loves apparently.

"I'm gonna go dance! I'll be back!" Then she hurries to the middle of the dance floor and starts to dance.

"Aren't you going to dance with her Superman?" I ask Jason.

He rolls his eyes at the nickname then shakes his head while taking a drink of his beer. "Piper knows I hate dancing, so she doesn't ask."

"Plus, she doesn't want her feet to be swollen from his constant stepping on them." Leo adds.

Jason scowls at his friend. I shake my head and laugh as I turn my attention back to the band playing. After a song or two I notice that Piper hasn't come back yet, so she must still be dancing. I search the dance floor for my friend. When I spot her, I notice she isn't alone out there.

Piper is dancing with a girl I have never seen before. I know, because I would have definitely remembered her. The girl is bouncing up and down like a pinball with Piper. The two look like they are enjoying themselves. I look around me to see if my friends notice that I'm staring. When I see that they are deep in some conversation about their chemistry class, I continue to look at the girl with Piper.

The girl's eyes are closed as she sings along with every word of the song. It's like she's the only one in the room. Her honey blond hair is flying around her in a perfect mess as she dances with my friend. I notice that her dress is starting to slightly fall down her shoulder. She gracefully slides the dress back up with one hand that has a few cover charge stamps.

I guess this isn't the first bar she's been to tonight.

"Percy, you're drooling." Leo says with a laugh. I turn and glare at him.

"Shut the hell up man." Leo puts his hands up in a way that says, 'no harm, no foul'.

This outburst brings in the attention of our friends. Jason, Grover, and Nico turn to look at us with confused expressions.

"Who is Percy drooling over?" Jason asks.

"No one." I say sharply as I give Leo the side eye. The guys shrug it off and continue their conversation, so I decide to take one more glance at the beautiful girl on the dance floor. When I turn around she and Piper are both gone.

"Hey boys!" Piper says from behind me. I turn expecting her to be alone but found that she is with the girl. Jason wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth, these are the boys."

Leo steps in front of Annabeth, "She means 'men'. And I'm Leo by the way." Then he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Nope, I meant boys."

Annabeth smiles and looks around the group. When her eyes land of mine I feel like the breath has been knocked out of me. Her eyes are gray like a swirling storm cloud. When she looks at me I can see that she's smiling, but she doesn't really mean it. She's upset.

"Hey guys, it's nice to meet you all." I can tell by the way she's talking that she's already been drinking.

"Hey, I'm Percy." I say as I reach my hand out to shake hers. When she leans in a little and stumbles, I quickly stretch my arms out to balance her. Okay, she's definitely drunk. Annabeth smiles and pulls herself away.

"Great!" Piper yells over the music then she whips her head to the side when a new girl appears there. "Hey Thalia! I didn't know you were coming."

I recognize Thalia. I think I had a psychology class with her freshman year. She hasn't changed must since. She still has a short, black pixie cut, but now with a blue streak in it instead of green. She's still just as pale, like she hasn't seen the summer sun is years. And she still looks like she will beat the shit out of anyone who crosses her, even though she isn't that big.

"I wasn't going to, but I figured someone needed to get drunk with Annabeth to celebrate her breaking up with that ass-hat."

Annabeth smiles, but looks down. It doesn't look like Annabeth came to celebrate that breakup. That doesn't stop Thalia though. She grabs Annabeth by the arm and pulls her up to the bar.

"Bartender!" Thalia yells as she raises her arm. I swear I saw the bartender roll his eyes when he sees its Thalia calling him, but he walks over anyway. "Four shots of the key-lime pie vodka."

"Starting off slow tonight I see."

"Shut the hell up Alex. They aren't all for me. Two are for Annie here."

The bartender, Alex, turns away and begins to make the shots for the two girls. I turn to talk to Grover, who is having a very animated conversation with Nico about how he should go home. In a few minutes Alex lines them up on the counter. Then, he walks away while shaking his head.

"Bottoms up, Annie."

"Please don't call me Annie." Annabeth says while picking up the first shot. They both down the shots. Thalia picks up her second shot and nudges the other towards Annabeth. Annabeth rolls her eyes but takes the shot anyway.

Piper laughs then pulls on both girls' arms. " _Everybody_ is dancing." She gave Jason a look that said, 'you too buddy' and walks away, knowing that we all would follow her because we didn't want her to yell at us for the next week.

I don't know how long we were all out there, but it felt like no time. Every so often, someone would go to the bar, but they would always come back because they knew Piper would hunt them down. Thalia, Annabeth, and Leo probably went back to the bar the most and you could definitely tell.

Then out of the blue Thalia's eyes widen. "Shit! I have that paper due Friday morning."

Piper's eyes widen in disbelief. "You haven't done it yet? It's due at the beginning of our 10 a.m."

"I gotta go!" And just like that Thalia is running out of the bar like a mad woman.

Piper checks her phone. "Maybe we should all go. It's almost 2."

"I couldn't agree with you more Piper." Grover turns on his heels to pay his tab then waits for us by the door.

Jason and Piper are supporting Leo as they walk to pay their tabs. Nico follows them close behind. I start to follow them when I notice Annabeth almost falls when she tries to turn to go to the bar.

I step towards her an put my arm around her waist. Not in a romantic way, but to support her. She looks shocked at first, then she realizes that I'm helping her and closes her eyes as she's walking. Annabeth looks like she's about to pass out. I sit her down on the bar stool and pay for both of our tabs. Mine wasn't too much because I'm not much of a drinker, but Annabeth's was pretty hefty. I don't mind though, she's obviously been through a lot.

I meet my friends outside the bar. Leo looks like dead weight on Jason and Piper. Jason looks like he could kill his friend while Piper just looks concerned.

"We've gotta get him home. He looks like he could puke at any second." Piper says.

"I just love that shirt Jason. You look so pretty." Leo mumbles against his friend. "I'm fine guys! I can make it home by myself!"

"I knew we shouldn't have let him drink this much. We all know how he gets. And then he complains about the hangover for two days." Jason mumbles.

"Okay, you guys be careful. Let us know when you are home." Grover says.

"What about Annabeth?" Piper says as she bends down to adjust Leo's around her neck.

I look at Annabeth who is slumped on me. I refrain from smiling because I know that drunk Leo will definitely point it out. "I'll take her home. Piper, do you know where she lives?"

"No. I know it's off campus though." She scrunches her eyebrows together to think.

"Just look at her I.D." Nico says.

Grover walks over and takes her wallet out of her purse. He reads off the address, which happened to be near my apartment.

"Thanks man. I'll see you guys at home." Everyone nods and starts walking their separate ways. I lift Annabeth up a little bit so most of her weight is on me. She must have been asleep on my shoulder because her eyes shoot open with the movement. "Come on, let's get you home."

Annabeth nods and sighs a little. "I'm sorry I'm such a—a mess." She slurs out. "I'm not normally like this."

I almost laugh, but I don't want her to think I'm laughing at her, so I just smile. "It's fine. We've all been there."

"Well, not me." She says. She tries to look up at me but stumbles, so I pull her up to her feet. "Thanks."

"Any time." And I mean it.

"I hate not being in control." She sighs.

We walk in silence the rest of the five-minute walk to her apartment. When we are standing outside of the apartment complex I try to pull open the door, but it's locked.

"You need a key." She states then she pulls herself away from me to get into her purse. When she does, she almost falls to the ground, but I catch her. "Shit."

I help her sit down on the stairs then I reach my hand out. "Here. I'll get your keys." I go through her purse until I find her set of keys and I unlock the door. I hand her back her purse but keep the keys out to get into her apartment.

I help her up. Then we walk in. "Which floor?" I ask

"Sixth."

We slowly walk across the lobby to the elevator, which is of course "down for maintenance" and won't be in use until Tuesday morning. "Stairs it is."

We walk to the stairs and Annabeth immediately trips on the first stair. Without a word I bend down and pick her up bridal style. She doesn't say anything but leans her head on my shoulder. I walk us up the six flights of stairs. When we get to her floor I look down to ask her what apartment hers is, but she's asleep.

I don't want to wake her up, so I look on the key to her apartment which, thankfully, has the room number on it. "6E".

I walk to her door and put the key in the lock. By the looks of it, there are two bedrooms. I take a chance on the last door on the right and it has a sleeping Thalia in the bed. So much for getting that paper done.

I walk into the other bedroom and lay her in the bed. Beside her bed there is a nightstand with a picture of her and some guy with blond hair and a slight scar on his face. They look happy. I wonder if it's the guy that she dumped.

I shake the thought, knowing that it's none of my business. So, I pull the blanket over her. When I do she stirs slightly. Without even opening her eyes, she smiles and says, "Thank you." Then she rolls on her side, causing her purse to fall on the ground.

I can hear the sound of her snoring softly as I pick up the things that fell out of her purse. I plug her phone in the charger on the nightstand and look around the room for a piece of paper. I find one on the desk in her room. I write her a note for when she wakes up in the morning.

 _Annabeth,_

 _I don't know if you will remember what happened tonight, but I don't want you to worry. I'm friends with Piper and I helped you get home. Nothing happened, so don't worry. Anyway, my name is Percy and if you have any questions or just need to talk here's my number._

After scribing my number at the bottom of the page, I tear the paper out of the notebook. That's when I notice the page behind it has a drawing on it. I look through the notebook and there are tons of amazing drawings in it. Some are of buildings and some are of people. There's several of the guy in the picture from earlier. If he really is the one to hurt her, he doesn't deserve to be drawn by her. I smile at the notebook before placing it back where I found it.

Then I walk over to the nightstand once more and lay the paper and keys down beside her phone. I take one last look and the beautiful, broken woman and then turn on my heel to leave. I turn the hall light on, just in case she gets up in the middle of the night. As I leave, I make sure to lock the door, so the two sleeping girls are safe.

The walk home was peaceful and uneventful. When I fall in bed that night I could only think about the girl with stormy gray eyes and blond hair.

I wake up the next morning after the worst sleep of my life. I couldn't get Annabeth out of my head and it took me forever to fall asleep. I pick up my phone to look at the time. 11:30. Two missed calls and two voicemails and a few texts lined up on my screen. There's a text from Piper in the group message with the rest of our friends letting us know she and Jason got home fine with Leo. Another text was from Leo at 3 in the morning drunk texting in the group message and then Nico responded with a simple _go to sleep leo_. One call and voicemail was from my mom who I would call after I got showered and dressed and the other…

" _Hey, Percy. It's Annabeth. Umm… thanks for helping me out last night. I really appreciate it. And no, I don't really remember much from last night. I'd like to thank you for all your help. Most guys wouldn't have done all that. So, if you want, maybe we could meet for coffee or something…"_


End file.
